


I’m A Smoothie!

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Thirteenth Doctor, Ryan’s friend is an OC, She eventually just gets tired of explaining, idk - Freeform, is it crack?, no beta we die like enbies, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Is this borderline crack?Nahhhh, it’s Thirteen.Anyway, Thirteen comes out as androgyne in a very Thirteen way.Not part of my RYCW’s Very Specific DW Gender Headcanons series. (Which you should totally check out!)
Kudos: 14





	I’m A Smoothie!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, my friends!  
> Also, I am self-projecting SO MUCH. I’m androgyne, and I use the “smoothie” explanation alllll the time XD  
> As far as I know, I invented the smoothie explanation, actually. Yay, go me!

“I’m a **smoothie**!!” They announced triumphantly, walking into the library.

Graham, Yaz, and Ryan barely looked up from their various pastimes. They were used to things like this by now.

“I’m. A. Smoothie!” She repeated, expectantly.

”Yes, we heard you the first time, but what does that mean, love?” Graham looked up from the article he was reading, vaguely interested.

”Look!” She shoved a book titled _Gender Over Millennia_ at him, pointing excitedly to a paragraph.

 _“As Osted Trarqex once described it, being androgyne is like being a “smoothie” of male and female gender. Trarqex later went on to say..._ ”

“Um, Doctor, you’re saying **you’re** this and-androgyne thing?” Graham stumbled, confused.  
  
They rolled their eyes. “Really, Graham?” She walked away, vaguely dejected.

Ryan looked up from his game. “What was that about?”

”Do you know what androgyne means?”

”Oh, ‘course. One of my mates back in Sheffield’s androgyne. It’s like...” Ryan wiggled his hands to demonstrate. “A blend of male and female.”

Graham just sighed and went back to his paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really don’t like this fic (＞、＜;)  
> Okay, I hate it.  
> I hope you enjoy it because I really fucking hate this.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If so, please leave a kudos and comment, and check out my other Doctor Who stuff.


End file.
